Tekkit Town
Tekkit Town is a small town for Tekkit series built by its citizens. At first it was a small shed built by LnDProductions, but after people joined him, it slowly started to become a town. The town only had 5 citizens and every citizen had their own house. Later in the series, the town got covered with a fence, which covered all the sides of the town. After the conclusion of Tekkit Season 2, the town was nuked and rebuilt into Evilpulse Town and Doublepulse (now known as Evilpulse) became its ruler and ultimately it was destroyed once again by LnDProductions at the end of the series. Citizens History LnD's first house Before it was a town, it was just one small shed made by LnDProductions. He improved his shed into a house bit by bit every episode with wood. He later started to mine underneath his house, making it his own mining place. Making a Town After Rewas514 and Doublepulse started to join him, the house grew up into a town. LnD also made his house into Base of Operation Shed. After Jbadboy joined the series, the town started ti develop more. Citizens of the town started to make a giant wall that would cover all the sides of the Tekkit Town. Evilpulse is born Doublepulse called everyone to gather around him. While he was standing on the nukes and he revealed his evil plan of world domination. He activated the nukes andnuked the town, which it was a big mess, full of radiation. Luckily, everyone survived, but some of them were imprisoned (Darkseller63), some of them joined Evilpulse and his ultimate goal (Jbadboy) and some of them escaped from the town (Rewas514, LnDProductions) Evilpulse Town. After some time, it was rebuilt into Evilpulse Town, ruled by Doublepulse, now known as Evilpulse. After his small talk with Evilpulse, LnD was captured by Evilpulse and brought back to Tekkit Town aka Evilpulse Town. Places Peace Era = Town Fence A fence that's surrounded around the town to protect from the mobs. It has four exits and light blue (cyan) lamps to prevent mobs spawning in town. The lamps are powered and can be turned off but only in the Power Section of The Lab. *Appeared since: Episode 29 - Episode 34 Base of Operation Shed This is the first building that was built in Tekkit series. It's a house where LnDProductions lives. It's built out of wood and Tekkit materials. It also has an alarm which all Tekkit citizens can hear. There's a mining shack below the house, where LnD mines and makes resources there. *Appeared since: Episode 2 - Episode 33 Doublepulse's Factory A factory where Doublepulse lives and plans his evil mastermind plan. It's built from Basalt bricks, inside it has normal wood and a red carpet. Underneath the carpet, there is a mining place of his that connects with LnD's. Though it has been told that his mining place will be a prison later on in the series. *Appeared since: Episode 18 - Episode 34 Rewas514's Bunker A house (bunker) where Rewas514 lives. It's built from wood and stone. So far, it has two floors and they are not finished. Below the bunker, there's a tunnel that leads to the Wilderness. There's also a line of red wool marked as Rewas' territory. *Appeared since: Episode 22 - Episode 33 The Lab The Lab is the main base of operation to start researching Nuclear stuff. It has three sections, Uranium Section, there will be producing uranium and a nuclear with nuclear reactors will be built to gain more power. Power Section, the main core of the town, it produces power to the citizens batboxes in their houses, it controls the lamps, etc. Material Section, this is the main thing to get resources, with quarries up and running *Appeared since: Episode 26 - Episode 34 Solar Panel Tower A tower of Solar Panels on it. The main core to gain sun energy, power into the main power core in The Lab. All connected. The Tower is built out of Basalt bricks and glass blocks. *Appeared since: Episode 28 - Episode 33 |-| Evilpulse Era = Town Fence The town fence was rebuilt into obsidians with black lamps. Surprisingly, the explosion did not ruin the lamp power wires, so the lab kept the lamps working. Evilpulse's Castle Previously, it was a factory, Evilpulse rebuilt it into a castle. Symbolizing that it's the towns main building. The castle has a personal lab in it on the second floor, on the first floor it's just a hall with a golden throne in it. The roof contains a machine that controls his "DP" words on the back of the castle and also it has cannons. The Lab After the explosion, the lab was all ruined, infested with darkness and cobwebs. After some time, Evilpulse and Jbadboy rebuilt the lab and the lab belonged to Jbadboy. The lab contains power source that controls the town fence lights and a monitor room with monitors showing everyone's status. Evilpulse Tower There is a huge tower with Evilpulse's head. Showing that the town belongs to Evilpulse. Ruins There are some ruins of the left overs of LnD's base of operation shed, no signs of Rewas' bunker, there were some signs of cobblestone generator. Category:Cities Category:Tekkit